Actions speaks louder than words
by Ivach
Summary: Sasuke likes Hinata but he can't find a way to tell her........he get's even more upset when Hinata has a date with Naruto! SasuHina
1. The Bump

Actions speaks louder than words

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters but i wished i did.

This is my first fic so i might have lots of grammar mistakes...but thanks for reading and r & r!

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day, a girl with black hair and pearl white eyes awoken from her slumber. She followed her usual routine which is brushing her teeth and those sort of thing. She went down for breakfast and saw her cousin Neji, her sister Hanabi and her father Hiashi.

"Good M-morning" she said in her usual stuttering tone.

As usual again, she was ignored but that didn't bother her as she was feeling happy. She was biting on her piece of toast as she driftered into thought...

Flashback

"Hey, HINATA!" shouted a yellow haired boy with some sort of whiskers on his face.

This made Hinata kind of embarassed as everybody was looking at them due to Naruto's loud call.

"Y-yes?" she replied.

"You want to go on a date with me next weekend?" asked Naruto (not at all feeling embarassed).

"What? Was Naruto asking me on a date?" thought Hinata. "No, it can't be true...I must be still dreaming". With that, she pinched herself , trying to wake herself up from this crazy dream to find out that she was already awake.

"So?" asked Naruto again, snapping her back to reality.

"S-sure, I'd love to!"

"It's settled then, see you there!"

End of flashback

She realised that everyone have finished their breakfast while she was still biting on the same piece of toast.

"Gosh, time passes really fast whe you're thinking!" she thought to herself.

Finishing her breakfast, she dashed to her bedroom, ready to pick the perfect outfit for her date with Naruto. She wanted to impress Naruto.So, instead of weaing her usual blue jeans and white coat, she wore a really pretty pink shirt and a blue skirt to match.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to...(yep...you guessed it)...The Ichiraku Ramen!. Because she was running too fast she bumped into someone.

"S-sor"

"Watch where you're going, baka" interrupted Sasuke, which he then walked off cooly.

In Sasuke's heart, he wished he had told Hinata he liked her...but he couldn't.

That's it for chapter 1, it's pretty short but i'll try to make chapter a little bit longer. Please review thanks!


	2. Confession?

Actions speaks louder than words

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever.

Hi, I'm back. Thanks to all of you who reviewed especially Ah-Choo for giving me that advice. Sorry it took so long to update, I hope that it will be better than the last one. Sorry to Cybil too, I'll try to make chapter 2 better. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

After the bump with Hinata, Sasuke walked slowly through the streets of Konoha. He thought to himself :" I am such an idiot, why couldn't I just tell her?" As he continued trudging through the streets, something came to his mind. "Wait a minute, why was Hinata in such a rush? Where was she going? I couldn't make her run that fast even if i set fire on her pants..." He began to grew suspicous. "I'll have to find her, but I have to make sure I'm not spotted." With that, he sped off to find Hinata.

He soon spotted her still making her way to the Ichiraku Ramen. He immediately followed her observing her every movement. As Hinata was running, she sensed someone following her so she turned her head to see who it was. Sasuke, as quick as lightning darted for the nearest lamppost.

"Damn, that was close" as he stood as straight as he could to match the width of the lamppost which was extremely difficult, wiping sweat off his forehead. "She's certainly on her guard." I better be very alert. After much deciding he decided to use the roofs. " Hehe, she won't be able to spot me if i'm on the roof."

Hinata finally came to a stop as she just reached her destination. "The Ichiraku Ramen? Why would she come here? Unless..." gulp He then saw Hinata walking towards Naruto and then sat with him. "A...a.. date with Naruto? I've heard of many weird stuff but this is the worse"

He thought.

He saw Hinata and Naruto having a conversation. "What are they saying? I better find out." Sasuke tried reading the movements of their lips but but he still couldn't figure out what they were saying. He decided to go closer to eavesdrop them it was quite dangerous so he needed a disguise. He immediately dashed to the nearest joke storeand bought a fake mustauche and a hat. After putting on his disguise, he took a newspaper and went to The Ichiraku Ramen without hestitation.

He found a seat near Hinata and sat there, pretending to read the newspaper which was large enough to cover his face. "I won't be able to be spotted easily." He thought. Here, of course, was he able to listen about what they were talking about.

"So...you want to catch a movie later?" asked Naruto.

"I...I'd love to" replied Hinata.

"Catching a movie?...crap!" he silently cursed in his heart. "Naruto must be stopped at all cost!" he thought. He began to think what he could do to mess up their date just when Naruto spoke.

"Hey, look at that guy"

"Who?" asked Hinata.

"The guy with the newspaper" pointed Naruto.

Hearing that, Sasuke flinched. "Do they knows it me? Is it that obvious?"

"What kind of idiot reads a newspaper upside down?" added Naruto.

"Oh My God!" It was then Sasuke realised that he was holding the newspaper upside down!

"And he looks a little like Sasuke too" said Hinata

Upon hearing what Hinata had said, Sasuke began to tremble.

"Maybe it is him!" shouted Naruto

"Shit! Damn newspaper" cursed Sasuke yet again.

"I...I don't think so" confimed Hinata.

"Awww, why not?" said Naruto with disappointment evidently shown in his face.

"Well, why would someone like Sasuke comes to The Ichiraku Ramen which he hates the most and reads a newspaper upside down?"

Sasuke, of course felt relieved.

"A...anyway, w-what do y-you think of Sasuke,Naruto " asked Hinata in an evidently stuttering tone.

Sasuke couldn't help but sit there, listening to what Hinata had just said...

Well, that's the end of chapter 2, its a lot longer that the first one. Hope there will be less flames this time lol. Thanks to all of you who read,pls review (they are the source for my life).


	3. The Trap

Actions speaks louder than words

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It's been a long time since i updated but i was really busy with my exams. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, hope you all will continue reading my fics.

Chapter 3

At the Ichiraku Ramen, Hinata and Naruto were deeply engulfed in conversation. As for Sasuke... the atmosphere was tense.

" What do I think of Sasuke? Hmmmm, well he's cold, arrogant, conceited..." as Naruto went on and on.

10 minutes later

"...and dumb" Naruto stopped as he was out of breath or couldn't find any more words(which are mostly negative ones...) to describe Sasuke.

"Great, just typical of Naruto to give Hinata a bad impression of me" he grumbled in his mind.

"So, let's go catch that movie" said Naruto.

"Broom" The sky roared, indicating that it was going to rain.

"Aww, looks like we'll have to catch that movie some other time..."

"GREAT!" Sasuke shouted, forgetting that he was going undercover.

Both Naruto and Hinata turned their heads to the source of the noise. Sasuke was just in time, as he quickly hid back, burying his face in the newspaper. The next day at school, Sasuke racked his brains thinking of how to foil their movie date. The teacher stood at the front of the class, giving them a complicated question.

" If a ninja stood 500m away from a tree and threw a shuriken at an angle of 45degrees, which part of the tree will he hit? Any ideas?" asked the teacher.

Sasuke at that time, was thinking about his plan to foil Naruto and Hinata's date. Finally he figured out a solution.

"I'VE GOT IT!" he exclaimed loudly, thriumpt over his geniosity.

" Good, Sasuke. What's the answer?"

"Er...answer? There was a question?"

The teacher stared and frowned at him until the class ended. He was glad it was over. He dashed straight to his room, to put his master plan into action...

In Sasuke's room

" All right men, this is a highly dangerous mission, you all who are present are said to be the bravest of the brave and the best of the best" Sasuke said in an officer-like tone. In front of him was a few puppets, toys and action figures neatly lined up in a row. "Our main objective..." he continued "...is too seize that scoundrel Naruto!" Here are the tactics...

Few moments later

"Any disagreements? No? Then let's move out!"(still talking to his so called "comrades"). Sasuke immediately went and gathered the tools he needed. Soon the trap was laid, all that's left was for Naruto to walk right into it...


	4. Awry

Chapter 4: Awry

"Brr, it's cold out here" thought Sasuke. "Good thing I wore this thick coat with this hood. Hehe, if i put on this sunglasses, no one will be able to recognise me." The coat went all the way down to his ankles and the sleeves is his whole arm length. " I might as well check up on Naruto and Hinata to see where they are. Luckily they decided to watch the night movie, since nobody would pass that street during those hours." He skipped merrily thinking how Naruto would suffer in his trap.

He walks down the street slowly, passing houses and stalls. He passed by several strangers, until he saw Shikamaru. " There's Shikamaru, he probably doesn't recognise him when I'm in this suit." He smiled gleefully as he thought. He continued walking until they were just inches apart when all of a sudden Shikamaru said "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke stood there for a while, dumbfounded. " Calm down, he IS a genius after all," thought Sasuke while comforting himself. "I know, I'll try on someone not so smart." he thought of all the possible cantidates, and came to a conclusion to test it on Chouji.

"Aha, there's Chouji. I bet that pighead can't recognise an apple from an orange." Yet again, "Hi Sasuke, are you going to a masquerede or something?" Tears welled up in his eyes, as he sat in a corner and grieved at his failure. His inner Sasuke however, motivated him. " Pick yourself up, Sasuke! All is not loss!" An idea popped up in his head, as he stood up triumptly and dashed to his house. He rummaged for that thing in his toybox and finally found it. On the way out, he said " Ah yes, soldiers, change of plan," as he walked out the door. That particular thing was the disguise he wore at the Ramen shop, which looks like a dorky glass with a big nose on it. It worked really well, surprisingly. He could even be spotted by Hinata and Naruto several times, and still not get recognised.

Finally, they were about to take the road where he set his trap. " This is it, the moment of truth." he thought. Just then, they suddenly took a right turn. "What the..." he said with disappoinment. he was on the roof, right where his trap was set. He heard another noise from the distance headed this way. " Tsunade, you are drunk," exclaimed Shizune. Tsunade, was evidently drunk walked staggeredly. she soon ended up stepping on Sasuke's trap. The grass gave way and she fell into the pit. "Oh no, Tsunade, are you all right?" Asked Shizume. " I'm all right, my head broke the fall. If I ever find out who played this childish prankm he or she is in for a rought time!" She shouted.

Sasuke, hearing this, let out a small "eeep" before fleding into the darkness. Unknown to him, someone was also there, holding a camera. " Hmm, hmm," The dark firgure smirked. " Sasuke, you shall be mine.."


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Ok, as obvious as it is, I stopped continuing this fic for, I don't know, 2 months? Even before that, my chapters seemed short, and I rarely updated. Nevertheless, as much as I would like to refrain from boasting, this fic has been getting a lot of positive reviews, mainly of an OOC sasuke, which has changed some people's view of a hated and snobby sasuke.

I've always felt my fic was kinda short, and my style of writing was not that good. I jump to hasty plots which makes the story seem too fast-paced. Well, I've thought about it, and seeing this is sort of a crack fic with no plot whatsoever..

I've decided to continue if you people out there want it, meaning if I get 5 reviews to ask me to continue. For those of you who hadn't read this before, this could be a bump to introduce you to this fic. If I do continue, I will try to update on a regular basis, as my chapters don't require that long of a time to write. Just hope my laziness doesn't get the better of me.

Again, thank you for your support for this fic. 


End file.
